It Started in the Barn?
by Kid with a computer
Summary: There's not really much of a plot but TIME TRAVEL. A fun SimonxNorman because they're adorable and I can. It's not anything too graphic but I need to make up for the lack of plot somehow. I will not make any attempt to legitimize this. Different kind of adventure than normal. Oh yeah. I went there. ENJOY!


Doubts were normal, they happened all the time. What wasn't normal was not having doubts, however abnormal it was though Simon had no doubts that Norman was the most amazing thing in the world. Currently Simon was helping Norman in the barn. The younger was observing the portion that had already been scrubbed to absolute perfection, golden sunlight streamed in through the window and the small dust particles danced through the air around Norman. Simon grinned, ending up in a different time was definitely one of the best things to ever happen to him. Norman turned to face him, his blue eyes glinting and he surveyed their hard work.

"I think that'll do for today don't you" he grinned. Simon nodded and leant his broom against a support beam and stepped up to stand behind Norman who was staring fondly out the high window.

"I don't think I've ever worked this hard in my life" Simon groaned.

"What about your first harvest here" Norman replied.

"Doesn't count" Simon grinned wrapping one arm around Norman's waist and the other around his chest "I mostly watched."

"Yeah you did" Norman laughed. Simon carefully turned Norman around stepping until the younger boy's back was pressed gently against the wall of the barn. Norman's arms were looped around Simon's back.

They'd done this before. One of them trapped between a wall and the other's body, but it had never gone farther than that.

Norman's breath ghosted across Simon's lips as he pressed closer. Norman's arm's tightened their hold. This was new, Norman had never pushed the situation he'd always just gone along with it. Norman rolled his eyes and before he knew what was happening Simon found another pair of lips pressed perfectly against his own.

Simon's eyes fluttered closed and he quickly regained control. Norman relinquished control easily letting Simon take the lead. After a few minutes in which they both ended up relying on the wall to keep them standing they pulled apart.

"No fair why did you move" Simon whined.

"You were taking too long" Norman smirked. Simon returned the smile briefly before silencing Norman by kissing him again. Norman teased Simon by keeping his mouth firmly shut when Simon's tongue swiped his bottom lip. Simon growled eliciting a chuckle from the brunette. Simon was on the verge of pouting when Norman quickly spun round so that Simon was the one pressed against the wall.

"You don't play fair" Simon groaned sliding to the ground when Norman pulled away.

"Your one to talk" Norman scoffed sitting down next to him. Simon pouted and pointedly avoided looking at the brunette pulling one knee to his chest and curling the other underneath it. Simon's eyes flickered in Norman's direction when the other laughed at his childish antics.

"So needy" Norman sighed theatrically. He placed one hand on Simon's waist and swung one legged over till he was straddling Simon's waist, sandwiched comfortably between the blonds chest and the knee he had pulled up while sulking.

"Better" Norman inquired.

"Perfect."

Norman was much more cooperative parting his lips before Simon even asked for entrance. Simon was slightly put off at the lack of fight for dominance but Norman made up for it by slipping thin fingers under the hem of Simon's shirt to dance across the bare skin of his lower back. Simon pushed one of his own hands under Norman's shirt splaying the fingers over his lower abdomen. Norman's hand climbed further up Simon's back till his fingers where tapping on the back of Simon neck and running through his hair. Simon pushed Norman's shirt up more to run his hand over the brunets' ribs. Simon moaned when he felt the exposed skin of his lower chest rub against Norman's uncovered stomach. Smirking into the kiss Norman slipped his thumb under the waist of Simon's pants brushing over his hip bone eliciting another moan from the blond.

* * *

><p>Cyril stalked through what used to be a lot of mud. Most of the farm yard had definitely improved in the three years he'd been here. There was neatly trimmed shrubs and well weeded flower gardens lining the main yard. What used to mostly mud and various animal excrement was now healthy green grass and small patches of dirt where animals often stand. Of course Cyril hadn't come out here to catalogue the changes that Deep Valley farm had gone through, he was looking for Norman and Simon who had been cleaning the barn or the stables and had not turned up for lunch and afternoon tea. He had already checked both stables and the new barn and had come to the obviously solid conclusion that they two had in fact been cleaning the old barn. Which he should have figured out anyway as all three stables and the new barn had been cleaned in the previous two weeks and the old barn was the only building that still needed work.<p>

Cyril stepped up towards the entryway of the old barn. He could hear the faint rustle of clothes and the bits of straw scattered around the ground. It took a while for Cyril to spot the two and when he did he was sure his jaw hit the ground. Norman was straddling Simon's waist with one of Simon's knees bent to keep Norman from slipping back. Both of them were half shirtless and Simon's the waistband of Simon's pants had been pushed down a couple of inches. One of them let out a breathy moan and Cyril was shocked back into the present.

"Um."

Simon and Norman jumped apart and quickly scrambled to their feet eyes darting between each other and Cyril.

"Well I obviously interrupted something."  
>"You don't say" Norman muttered to himself before adding out loud "look just please don't say anything."<p>

"I won't" Cyril agreed 'but you should."

Norman nodded in accent.

"Mrs Dochurty has one of her older brothers visiting, she's brought him round for tea."

"Okay" Norman replied "give us a minuted will you, we can't exactly go back looking like this."

Cyril agreed and left the barn. Norman and Simon looked more like they'd just been having sex rather than just making out. Norman quickly tied himself up and helped Simon do the same giving the blond a quick peck on the lips before pulling him out of the barn.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a fun little fic. It shouldn't be taken too seriously, it's a lot more...um physical than I usually do but it's makes up for the basically non-existent plot. Anyway I hope you enjoy.<strong>


End file.
